Daughter of Apollo
by Writing Queen 1
Summary: Theres a new camper at camp half-blood and she seems stronger then the rest. She doesn't know why and she doesn't know how but she's soon on a quest that will change her life forever.


Daughter of Apollo

I knew I shouldn't have left the house that morning. Maybe if I stayed put I would still be normal. My name is Bella. Bella Beachwood. I know, I know what kind of name is Beachwood? But trust me my last name is the least of my problems. It all started on the 21st of April. I was in school doing what I usually do, hiding from bullies, getting yelled at by teachers, and trying not to blow anyone up. I don't know why but that seems to happen a lot. I was sitting in math learning about fractions(uuuggg). My teacher, Mrs. Jacobson was going on about stuff I had no clue about. You see, I have dyslexia. " Does anyone know how to add a fraction?" She asked. I looked around. Most people just looked bored. Mark Carlson, however, was scribbling away in his notebook. Change the bottom number." He said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. There was a tall man with shades and a buzz cut haircut. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and black pants. " I need Bella Beachwood." he said in a high squeaky voice that did not fit his appearance at all and made a few people giggle. I stood up. " Is anything wrong?" I asked. " Just come with me." he said. I got up and walked towards him starting to feel nervous. We were just about to walk out the door when the man flew backwards into an empty desk. I looked to see what was going on and all of a sudden there was a boy about my age and a girl who looked a little older, standing in the doorway. The boy was holding a sword and shield, the girl holding a bow and arrows. The girl approached the man, who was now up and throwing knives. At least I thought he was, but I couldn't see his hands moving. The boy grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door but I was so in shock I refused to follow. The man, or thing, noticed what he was trying to do and started throwing knives at us instead, though he was still fighting the girl. We dodged the knives as best as we could and the boy started fighting. Mrs. Jacobson and the class fled the room a while ago, probably to get the principle or call the police. I stood there, frightened, watching both the boy and girl fighting the thin completely unaware of a knife flying towards me. I flew into the wall. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my side. I looked down. My shirt was singed and I was starting to feel dizzy. The girl and boy managed to injure whatever the man was and also blasted a hole in the wall. The man started backing out of the building, screaming something I couldn't understand. I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes the boy was leaning over me giving me something in a canteen that tasted like homemade cookies. I blacked out again. The next time I woke up I was in the backseat of a car. When I sat up the girl from before was driving and talking to the boy who was in the passenger seat. The girl noticed I was up and smiled. " Good morning sleepy head." She said cheerfully. I was terrified. " Who are you people?" I asked. " Oh, I'm sorry," she said. " I'm Terra and this is Marcus. We're going to bring you to a special camp. Don't worry, we already told your parents. And that thing in your classroom? That was a manticore. Seriously bad. You're lucky we got there or you would've been dead. " So where are you taking me?" " To camp half-blood of course!" she replied. " Wait you mean the place where demi-gods train? As in Percy Jackson?" I asked, thinking this was all a dream. " Yeah, although Percy doesn't come around much anymore and when he does he's always with Annabeth. That couple can get really annoying. Why just last week....." " What!" I interrupted. " You know Percy Jackson!" " Yeah who doesn't?" I just sat there, staring at the strange girl. She had bags under her eyes, even though she seemed so full of energy. Her short brown hair had rats nests and her blue eyes seemed distant. ' She looks a lot like me' I thought. " Terra I think this is a little too much for her to handle." Marcus said, who was staring out the window. " Oh, I'm sorry, sometimes I get a little ahead of myself. Let me try again. You're a half-blood, you know what one of those are don't you?" I nodded. " Good. When we get to camp you'll stay in the Hermes cabin until dinner. Thats when your parent will claim you. Then you'll be introduced and you'll sit with your new cabin. Getting all of this?" I nodded, still too stunned to speak. When I finally found my voice I said, " So we're going to drive from Minnesota to New York?" " Don't be crazy," Marcus said. " Monsters would be on us left and right. We're driving to the airport." " Do you have enough money? And won't people be suspicious?" I asked, doubts filling in my mind. " Chiron gave us enough money to get here and back and the Mist will probably help peoples suspicions." Terra replied. We soon got to the airport, got our tickets and were on the plane, Marcus and I sitting together and Terra sitting ahead of us with an older woman. " So is this a little too much for you to handle?" Marcus asked once we were up in the air. " I guess," I replied. " I always knew there was something different about me, I just never knew what. So who is your parent?" "Poseidon." " You're Percy's brother?" " Older brother technically. You know how Hades sent Nico and Bianca into the Lotus Casino? Well Poseidon did the same thing with except he forgot about me. It wasn't until after Percy defeated Kronos that he remembered me" " Thats awful." " I don't mind, I mean, he was busy. He didn't have to remember me every single day." I decided to drop that subject. " And Terra?" " Apollo." We ended the conversation then. We didn't speak again until the captain announced that we were landing. I was on my was to camp half-blood.


End file.
